Expert Stages (Pokémon Shuffle)
Expert Stages are one of the three modes in Pokémon Shuffle. It can only be played when you have an S rank on any of the main stages. Eeveelutions The Eevee evolutions appeared in Special stages between 1 and 20. *Umbreon - 1, 3, 18, 19 *Espeon - 20 *Jolteon - 2, 5, 10, 16 *Flareon - 6, 9, 12, 17 *Vaporeon - 8, 13 *Leafeon - 7, 11 *Glaceon - 4 Stages Stages can only be accessed if the player S ranks enough stages. # Absol - Requires 12 S ranks to unlock #Rotom (Electric type) - Requires 12 S ranks to unlock #Lucario - Requires 12 S ranks to unlock # Articuno - Requires 20 S ranks to unlock # Zapdos - Requires 25 S ranks to unlock # Moltres - Requires 30 S ranks to unlock # Venusaur - Requires 35 S ranks to unlock #Blastoise - Requires 40 S ranks to unlock # Charizard - Requires 45 S ranks to unlock # Dragonite - Requires 50 S ranks to unlock # Sceptile - Requires 55 S ranks to unlock #Blaziken - Requires 60 S ranks to unlock #Swampert - Requires 65 S ranks to unlock # Entei - Requires 70 S ranks to unlock # Suicune - Requires 75 S ranks to unlock # Raikou - Requires 85 S ranks to unlock # Heatran - Requires 95 S ranks to unlock # Xerneas - Requires 100 S ranks to unlock #Yveltal - Requires 110 S ranks to unlock # Mewtwo - Requires 150 S ranks to unlock # Genesect - Requires 180 S ranks to unlock #Chesnaught - Requires 191 S ranks to unlock #Delphox - Requires 195 S ranks to unlock #Greninja - Requires 200 S ranks to unlock #Terrakion - Requires 215 S ranks to unlock #Virizion - Requires 215 S ranks to unlock #Cobalion - Requires 220 S ranks to unlock #Bisharp - Requires 221 S ranks to unlock # Gallade - Requires 230 S ranks to unlock #Goodra - Requires 240 S ranks to unlock #Luxray - Requires 250 S ranks to unlock #Malamar - Requires 260 S ranks to unlock. # Mamoswine - Requires 280 S Ranks to unlock #Gliscor - Requires 280 S ranks to unlock #Porygon-Z - Requires 300 S ranks to unlock #Walrein - Requires 310 S ranks to unlock # Honchkrow - Requires 330 S ranks to unlock # Arcanine - Requires 350 S ranks to unlock #Yanmega - Requires 360 S ranks to unlock #Ludicolo - Requires 380 S ranks to unlock # Hydreigon - Requires 400 S ranks to unlock # Poliwrath - Requires 430 S ranks to unlock #Electrode - Requires 450 S ranks to unlock #Ninjask - Requires 470 S ranks to unlock #Mantine - Requires 500 S ranks to unlock #Jumpluff - Requires 530 S ranks to unlock #Samurott - Requires 550 S ranks to unlock #Rapidash - Requires 580 S ranks to unlock #Serperior - Requires 600 S ranks to unlock #Dugtrio - Requires 620 S ranks to unlock #Genesect (Shiny) - Requires 640 S ranks to unlock #Deoxys (Speed) - Requires 670 S ranks to unlock #Groudon (Primal Form) - Requires 700 S ranks to unlock Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe